Gilbrid is Awesome
by SerasKucheki
Summary: "I will teach you how awesome Gilbrid is." spat Prussia venomously as he crashed his lips onto the Austrian's. Austria thought running away would be a good idea until he ended up in the wrong room, saying the wrong thing. PrussiaxAustria Yaoi warning


**Okay my second yaoi thing. This is my favorite pairing and this actually happened in an rp that I did with a Prussia except it was worded a little different and stuff, but I hope you enjoy!**

Gilbrid is Awesome

"Come on Austria." begged France following closely behind him.

"Leave me alone." the Austrian demanded picking up speed trying to find his room. Feeling the brush of a hand on his ass he ducked into the first room locking it. France stared at the door and smiled walking off to find his Angleterre knowing Austria was in good hands.

"Hey aristocrat!" exclaimed a familiar annoying voice. "What are you doing?" Prussia asked innocently moving over to the door.

Austria sighed turning around, "Hiding from France."

"Oh so Miss Frying Pan isn't near then." he asked smirking.

"No she had…" started Austria before he was cut off by two hands slamming on either side of his body.

"Why'd you lock the door?" asked Prussia inches away from his face.

Trying to keep his composure he replied, "You know how France is but then again I could blame your bird for your low IQ." Prussia's eye twitched losing his smirk. "Oh I thought you'd figure out that the bird's stupidity was rubbing off on you."

"Shut up." whispered Prussia beginning to frown.

"Gilbird…"

"Shut up you fucking aristocrat." snapped back Prussia balling up his fists.

"…is…" broke off Austria as a fist went across his face. The tension was getting thick as Austria pushed his glasses back up his nose. "Stupid." The word rang through the room reverberating off the walls slowly dying. Prussia's arms had fallen to his side and he was looking down. Austria stood there crossing his arms a little bit happier now. As he grabbed for the knob Prussia snapped. He quickly turned him around slamming him into the door having the knob bite his lower back. Austria let out a groan from the sudden pain as Prussia lifted his arms above his head holding them tightly.

"I will teach you how awesome Gilbrid is." spat Prussia venomously as he crashed his lips onto the Austrian's. Austria tried to move but couldn't finding it very painful seeing he was still being shoved into the doorknob.

When Prussia pulled away Austria gave him a death glare, "What are you doing?"

"Kissing you dummkopf, now be quiet." he smirked leaning close to his ear. "Gilbrid is awesome." he nibbled his ear then moved across his jaw line to his mouth forcing entry with his tongue. Austria was about to bite it but Prussia had one hand grab his chin and squeezed it to keep him from biting. Deepening the kiss he pressed his body up to Austria slowly grinding their hips together. Austria's breathing was getting heavy from lack of air and the knob had to be making a permanent hole in his back by now.

Finally able to free himself he quickly yelled, "Prussia you dummkopf stop!"

"Is Gilbrid awesome like me?"

_If he didn't say like him._ "No he is not awes…" was all he could get out as Prussia threw him on the bed and climbed on top of him pinning him down with his weight.

"Wrong."

"Prussia seriously you need to stop!" he protested trying to get free as he pinned his arms above his head with one hand while the other began working on getting his coat, caravet, and shirt off. Austria thrashed around more as he started on his shirt and that only earned a tug on his arms stopping the yelling with a gasp of pain.

Prussia traced his muscles slowly and tweaked his nipples as he complimented, "You really need to show off this body more." Glaring Austria tried once again to get free only getting a bite on the neck in return. Prussia kept biting and sucking making sure it'd be more than noticeable when he took off his shirt. Once he was done he moved all over the collarbone ghosting his skin with his lips and he felt him shiver. Smirking, "You're liking it."

Austria's breath was getting heavier and his heart beat faster. "N… no I'm not." Shrugging Prussia continued the butterfly kisses back up to his face seeing it flushed and panting.

_So cute trying to hold back._ "You know, I've always heard rumors." he almost purred kissing him on the forehead.

"About?" It sounded strained like he was holding back all the noises that would soon meet air. Austria saw Prussia didn't hear and was about to ask again when a bolt of pleasure ran through his body making him moan. Prussia's smirk grew to the path his face should've cracked as his finger touched his mole again. "Pr… Prussia…" whined Austria through his moan feeling his body heat up. Bending to the Austrian's deep secret wishes his hands moved down to his pants rubbing his near fully erect member through the material. Bucking Austria moaned louder no longer able to hold back the noises, the _want._ Prussia slid down the Austrian's pants and boxers pausing for a moment to take in the panting, sweating, and lust filled form on his bed. Still smirking he quickly removed his clothes in seconds laying back on Austria who was no longer protesting. Their erections rubbed against each other causing them both to moan.

"Well Roddy, looks like I definitely own your vital regions now." teased Prussia beginning to slowly stroke Austria's member. Austria hissed at the statement but was lost again in the pleasure. Prussia looked at the lust covered violet eyes and almost began fucking him dry right then, but he controlled himself putting his fingers into his mouth. Austria began to suck and lick both of Prussia's fingers causing a slight shiver go down the other's body. Prussia saw Austria smile and decided it was enough. Taking out his fingers he began to prod his entrance until a finger slipped in. Feeling Austria instantly tense he stopped. "Relax." Waiting until he finally felt him relax he began to stretch and to move his finger in and out. Once Austria moaned he added in the second not even caring he tensed again very tired of foreplay now. Quickly removing his fingers he didn't even let Austria prepare himself mentally before thrusting into him. Austria barely muffled the scream that escaped his mouth from the pain of being slightly torn and stretch beyond what he thought was his limit. Seeing the pain in Austria's eyes he forced himself to calm down and wait for his signal to continue.

"Move." said Austria breathing heavily still very uncomfortable with the foreign object in his ass. Prussia started slowly but quickly increased his speed marveling at how tight Austria's ass was. Austria first struggled against the insistent pounding into his ass but it soon turned to pleasure. Moans escaped both parties' throats as they started to sweat and pant. Austria's hips began moving with Prussia helping him move in deeper until the sweet spot was hit. Seeing white Austria moaned even louder causing his ass to tighten and send delicious electric bolts through Prussia at the same time. Thrusting as fast as he could, he continued to hit Austria's prostate making his back arch also.

"Gil… Gilbert." he moaned looking him seeing the fire of pleasure in his red eyes.

Smirking, "Quiet Roderich." He continued the onslaught on Austria's ass as he felt his ass tighten meaning he was close to peak. Their moans and groans mixed together hitting the highest point yet. Austria nearly screamed reaching his peak releasing his seed between each other's abdomens. Prussia loving the sound coming from Austria released his seed inside of him and rode out his high until he was completely spent. Panting heavily he pulled out seeing Austria completely relax underneath him. He fell to the side of the Austrian stealing his glasses and putting them on. "These aren't real…"

"Dummkopf." was all Austria fought back with before passing out next to him. Prussia pulled the covers over them and fell asleep next to him tracing his hand over the feminine like body next to him.

"Stuffed shirt."

Hearing a furious knocking at the door Prussia stumbled out of bed wanting to kill the person for waking him up so early. Even the pansy wasn't up yet for crying out loud. He opened the door seeing Hungary and that was one hell of a wake up call. "Hungary?"

"Where's Austria?" she asked right away cutting to the chase studying him.

"I don't know I haven't seen him." he lied beginning to close the door. Hungary put her foot in the way stopping the door from closing.

"Then what are…" she plucked the glasses off his nose. He cursed himself for falling asleep with them on. "THESE?" she strained beginning to get angry. France was running down the hall from flying objects that were coming from England's room and stopped seeing the scene play out.

"So Prussia how was it?" he asked gleefully. That was all Hungary needed to know before pulling out a frying pan from nowhere and taking chase after Prussia. France chuckled sneaking into the room seeing Austria just waking up. "Austria…" cooed France walking over.

"Get away France." demanded Austria finding himself not being able to move without a lot of pain.

"Why are you going to run to Prussia again?" he asked smiling only getting closer.

"It'd be better than you."

Like I said before, this is my second yaoi thing and I would really enjoy if it if I could get some reviews and learn what I can do better or what I'm already doing well. Thanks for reading and I hoped you enjoyed it. XD


End file.
